


Kinktober Day 2: Soft-dom/Coaching

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coaching, Dominant Erwin Smith, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submissive Armin Arlert, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Prompt: Soft-dom/CoachingShip: Erwin x ArminMore porn~





	Kinktober Day 2: Soft-dom/Coaching

“Ah, ah- straighten your back,” came the gentle reminder, a soft ‘tsk’ of displeasure. The small blonde was quick to obey, straightening his back- which in turn puffed out his bare chest. The position was basic, a kneeling stance to take when waiting for orders. Knees together, hands folded neatly in your lap, eyes on the floor in front of you- back straight. “That’s much, much better little one.” Erwin slowly circled his newly-discovered sub, eyes scanning every exposed inch of his pale skin. The long blonde hair was neatly pulled back into a little ponytail, showing off the fine features of his face. “Like this, you look absolutely lovely.” The large man even allowed his hand to slide down and run through the soft hair. “You are so, so very eager to learn, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Sir.” The soft reply was instant, and brought a pleased grin to Erwin’s face.

“Now, look at me.” Blue met striking blue, and the connection was palpable- Erwin would love to simply ravish the boy greedily, mark that tender skin with his bruises and love. But in time, now was the learning stage. “We’ve been discussing your evolution further into your sexual education, have we not?” A nod was the reply, but a thick, raised brow reminded the boy the proper response.

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“And have you thought about if you’re comfortable moving on from our previous lessons?”

“Yes- I’m ready, Sir.” The eagerness was so refreshing to Erwin, those bright, shining eyes that just pleaded to be taught. It was an innocent kind of hunger, and it was delicious.

“I’m very pleased to hear that, little one. Then, as discussed, we’re going to move on to oral sex today.” Sensing no objection- more like excitement, radiating from his sub- Erwin beckoned for the boy to follow him. He sat on the couch, thick thighs spread to make room for the eager sub between them. It was nearly adorable, the way the boy ran after him- kneeling with palpable excitement. Always so eager to learn. Erwin assisted in releasing his belt, freeing his aching erection from it’s confines. For a slow, long moment, Armin simply eyed up the impressive cock, eyes slightly widened. Surely the thoughts running through his mind were things such as, _‘it’s huge, how will that ever fit inside me? Can I even suck it all?’ _“Patience. We’re taking this one step at a time. Start with your tongue.” Shifting forwards, the blonde nodded and tentatively rubbed the huge member with his hand, holding it in place. A pink little tongue darted out, licking the sensitive skin with brief little kitten-licks. Erwin was patient, always patient, allowing his sub to explore and discover. The boy was only eighteen, having never had prior sexual relations, Erwin was determined to take things more slowly than he ever had with training someone. It was surprising, that somebody so new to sex in general wanted to become a part of the BDSM community; but it wasn’t unheard of.

Erwin was knocked out of his mental reverie by that tongue pressing more firmly, coating his length in saliva. It nearly made him chuckle, the look of utter focus on Armin’s face. That expression of determination, wanting to please his dom- oh, it never got old. The larger man breathed out a moan when that clever tongue swirled around his tip, a sensitive spot that never failed to bring shudders to his body. At the sound, Armin perked up, eyes lit with the knowledge that _he _caused such pleasure in someone. His actions from there became bolder, that tongue pressing more firmly, his mouth pressing what were wet kisses along the length. “That’s it, _good. _Now open your mouth, and try taking it in.” Erwin calmly instructed how to proceed, though he didn’t rush nor pressure him. Armin spent a bit more time kissing and practically worshipping his dom’s cock, admiring the thickness and length of it.

Finally, those pink lips parted, and wrapped around the man’s tip- giving an experimental little suck. Erwin groaned, soft and pleased, watching with blue eyes of hunger and desire. When Armin’s gaze met his, the boy shuddered, and released a keening sound. After paying special attention to the tip of Erwin’s cock for a bit, he slid down further to take another inch in. Softly, Erwin cursed a bit, biting his lip in a show of pure self-restraint. Oh, he wanted to fuck that mouth. Make those cute eyes water as he gagged him on his cock- but of course he wouldn’t. Not yet. Armin quickly got the grasp of a blowjob; sucking firmly with his mouth, while his tongue stroked what it could. He became braver, sliding down lower and lightly bobbing his head in slow movement. “Watch the teeth, baby,” Erwin breathed out the reminder in a chuckle.

_“That’s it- you feel so good, little one,”_ Erwin breathed out, carding his fingers lightly and encouragingly through his hair, not pushing nor tugging. The boy let out what sounded almost like a whine around him, and glancing down- sure enough, the cute little thing was fully erect, a wet spot formed on his briefs. “Remember, you don’t touch yourself without permission.” A groan around his cock made him moan, and tilt his head back. Sure, as of now, Armin could only take about half of his cock in. But it felt wonderful nonetheless, and the boy was truly trying. He bobbed his head lower, and Erwin felt that throat constrict as his gag reflex was found. Immediately the boy pulled back, coughing a little, eyes glimmering with wet tears. “You’re doing wonderfully. One day, I’ll train you to deep-throat, take my cock in the whole way. For now, continue- and use your hand to stroke what you can’t take in,” he gently instructed, smiling warmly.

“Yes, Sir,” chirped the enthusiastic blonde, sinking back down to return to sucking. From there, Erwin became more and more pleasured- that mouth sucking, tongue teasing, hand stroking the remaining length. It wasn’t the best he’d had, of course, the boy was new. But it was impressive for the first bout of oral sex. Erwin’s moans increased as did his closeness to his release, hands massaging the boy’s scalp and keeping him close as he bobbed.

“I’m going to cum very soon, Armin… You’re going to try and swallow it, can you do that for me? Swallow Master’s cum?” Erwin breathed out, eyes darkening at the view of the blonde struggling to take him deeper. The boy nodded briefly, closing his eyes as he _really _got to work. Sucking harder, moaning softly around that length, tongue pressing against his tip- and the man came undone at the sight. “Ohh- _yes. Take it all. Fuck!” _Erwin gasped, shuddering and finding his release inside the smaller male’s mouth. Armin gasped, and he could feel him swallowing eagerly- until it became too much. He pulled off, coughing- the remaining cum splashing on his face- over his lips and cheeks. Erwin stroked himself through it, moaning deeper at the lewd sight before him. After coming down from his high, he grabbed a tissue to lean up and wipe the boy’s face clean. Next, he handed him some water to rinse his throat.

“H-how did I do, Sir?”

“You did very, very well. Excellent,” Erwin praised, offering a warm and encouraging smile. After cleaning his length off, he tucked it away and stood. “Lay on the couch on your back.” Aroused and eager to please, the boy did as told. The way he squirmed and fisted the couch’s fabric to keep from touching himself was adorable. “Look at you, so very hard from sucking off your Master. Adorable,” teased the man, earning a beautiful little flush of pale cheeks.

“P-please?” He squeaked, a pitiful, cute whine.

“Please what?” Erwin hummed, slowly climbing over the boy, mouth only centimeters from his ear.

_“Please touch me, Sir?” _Ah, how could he resist? Erwin first kissed at the boy’s neck, soft and gentle. Down his body, tongue teasing pink buds- feeling him twitch and gasp below him. Further down, hot lips searing cooled skin, his torso beautifully moving with his frantic breathing. Finally, Erwin’s mouth hovered over the covered bulge- a wet spot at the tip. _“Please please please please- Oh, please?” _Rambled the boy, rutting his hips.

“Shhh, little one… I’ll take care of you. It _is _oral sex day, is it not?” At those sinful words, Armin nearly sobbed in relief. Erwin mouthed over the bulge, hot tongue rubbing over the cloth. The squeaked moans were so cute, he hadn’t even touched the boy directly. “I have one more reminder for you: you must ask permission to cum.”

“Y-yes Sir!” Armin immediately replied, desperate and so cute. Erwin’s large hands peeled down the slick briefs, and the boy’s much smaller cock popped free. He shuddered from the cool air on his very sensitive and aroused member- letting out pleading whines.

“Shhh, I’m going to take care of you. Feel my movements, remember what feels good. Apply it for future lessons.” Every experience was a lesson, of course. Erwin’s tongue slid up the boy’s length, swirling his moist tip with precision. The needy moans and gasps were so addicting. Sliding lower, that tongue lapped at the boy’s sack, sucking on one and then the other- teasing a part Armin never thought would bring so much pleasure. Sliding back up, his mouth closed around the red tip- sucking hard and chuckling when the boy cried out and bucked his hips. Firm hands easily held them down, keeping him in place. Slowly, Erwin slid down the entire length of Armin’s cock, taking in every single inch and swallowing around him.

_“CanIpleasecum-“ _It was frantic and rambled, and so damn adorable. Erwin pulled off, grinning at the flushed and twitching male.

“Already? I’ve only just started. Patience.” Erwin chuckled, amused, waiting a moment for the whimpers and frantic whines to calm down. “Get used to being teased, baby. You only get to cum when I allow it.” He warned, voice hitched a bit deeper.

“Y-yes S-sir…” This time it was almost pitiful, the little huff- and it made playing with him _that _much more fun. Erwin slowly took in that length again, sucking lighter- swirling his tongue. He bobbed his head almost leisurely, sucking as if he had all the time in the world. Armin moaned and gasped, twitched in his hold and shivered. When Erwin slid to the base and swallowed again, the boy cried out and shook his head—clearly trying very hard not to cum.

“You enjoy that, hm?” Erwin commented once having pulled off. “If you can last one more of those, I’ll give you a reward. Otherwise, next time? We’ll work on orgasm control.” The boy nodded his agreement, muttering a soft ‘yes, Sir’. And so, he sunk down once again, mouth hot and firmly sucking- and when he went to the base and swallowed firmly around him…the boy _exploded. _Armin came with a cry, a shout of surprised pleasure- little cock pulsing down his master’s throat. Erwin milked him for everything he had, pulling off with an audible ‘pop’, and smirking down at the flushed and trembling boy.

“I-I’m sorry Sir,” Armin whined, pouting a bit.

“It’s alright, little one. You’re still learning. Next time, we’ll work on controlling that. Too bad you don’t get your reward though, you would have loved my tongue in your little hole.”

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt made me immediately think of this ship, I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
Twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
